Recuerdos
by Doll-Aquamarine
Summary: Ese dia...cambio mi vida y todo para mi...ese dia...en el que yo te conoci...Desde ese dia...yo...te ame...Fuuma...


**Disclaimer:** X no me pertenece, pero la verdad...quiero mi ojo derecho Fuma! TToTT xDDU ok, no, lo escribo por que... no se, me nacio escribirlo

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi!! Bien, ya dije lo mas importante ^ ^ y Universo Alterno :'D

**SIMBOLOGIA:**  
-texto-: Lo que dicen o lo que piensan los personajes  
(NA: texto): Coments míos o3o

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Un dia cualquiera, por las solitarias calles caminaba una persona de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos de un tono parecido al violeta. Caminaba tranquilo, con un pequeño celular y la musica a todo volumen, parecia no importarle si a las demas personas les molestaba, solo queria escuchar aquella musica y asi lo hizo.

Continuo si camino hasta entrar a una pequeña tiendita, habia ido con el proposito de platicar con un amigo...pero...quien diria...que ahí lo veria, veria a aquella persona alta, de negros cabellos y hermosos ojos dorados. Lo ignoro, lo ignoro por unos minutos, pero...quien diria...que terminaria hablando con esa persona...

_En el momento en que me di cuenta... Estaba pensando en ti_

Hablaron por un tiempo, hablaban de tonterias, parecian agradarse entre ellos...y asi era...el destino los cruzo en el camino por alguna razon, una razon que nadie entenderia jamas...Y asi, conforme mas hablaban, algo empezo a atraer al primero por el segundo...

_-Mi nombre es Kamui_-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego de hablar...no se habian presentado?

_-Soy Fuuma_-Le respondió el otro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
El primero se sonrojo un poco cuando Fuma le sonrio y desvio la mirada hacia otro lado, luego el otro le sonrio, le parecio graciosa aquella reaccion del castaño

_Pensé que era bastante embarazoso...Y realmente lo odie_

Continuaron con sus platicas tontas... cambiando de tema por todo, era divertido...realmente les agradaba y parecia que ellos se agradaban entre si, habia algo entre ellos...y el amigo de Kamui lo habia notado al instante...aquella era su otra mitad? El alma gemela? O simplemente...era un juego mas? No lo parecia...habia una sinceridad en los ojos de Fuuma, una sinceridad que solo bastaba verlo a los ojos para notarlo.

Su platica se alargo cada vez mas, no parecia que se agradaran, realmente, se agradaban y mucho...

_Es por que tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos...__Incluso reprimiéndolos  
en mí cabeza_

Poco tiempo probablemente tuvieron para platicar, pero con ese poco tiempo...quien diria...que Kamui...podia terminar enamorado de Fuuma...Aun asi, tenia miedo...miedo a que? A que volviesen a jugar con sus sentimientos, pero...el amor...es algo que uno no puede controlar...cierto? Se estaba enamorando de Fuuma, algo le atraia de aquel...pese a todo, el lo queria y no lo dejaria ir tan fácilmente...lucharia por lo que en verdad queria...y en ese momento, lo que queria, era a Fuuma.

Nadie sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Fuuma, probablemente, se sentia atraido por Kamui...pero quien lo afirmaba?...Quiza su corazon, parecia agradarle aquel joven de ojos violetas, parecia realmente agradarle mucho...quiza...podria llegar a sentir amor por el? O...solo quiza...lo usaria? Lo usaria para apagar aquella llama de pasion que quiza ardia en su interior para luego deshecharlo cual muñeco de trapo que se rompe?...no parecia...algo se veia diferente en el...y era aquella sinceridad en su mirada...pero no solo eso...un pequeño destello...quiza de amor.

_No puedo hacer nada en mi corazón  
Para conseguir que no te des cuenta cuando nos encontramos_

Momentos en los que Kamui se sentia nervioso con la presencia de Fuuma no faltaron, aun asi, casa minuto que paso con el, fue de un agrado total...quien diria...que encontraria a esa persona ese dia...el dia que menos lo esperaba... No se arrepentia de haber entrado ese dia ahí...mas bien, se alegraba de haber entrado, pero mas se alegraba, que sus clases hubiesen terminado temprano ese dia, para poder llegar a tiempo y conocer aquella persona...Ya que no sabia que hubiese pasado si llegaba mas tarde.

Fuuma parecia entretenido hablando con Kamui, le gustaba verlo a los ojos, pero mas le gustaba, cuando aquel desviaba su mirada y un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas. Le parecia gracioso o quiza solo adorable...aun asi, nadie podia resistirse a Kamui cuando hacia eso. (NA: *0* -baba-)

_Y hacer que todo parezca normal...En como pretendo hablarte, pero no podría_

Las horas pasaron, pero parecia que aquellos dos no lo notaban...era mejor, podrian charlar todo lo que quisieran juntos, decian tonterias entre ellos y se reian, era divertido, Kamui habia olvidado a lo que realmente habia venido por estar entretenido con Fuuma. Quien diria...que ese dia, aquellos dos se encotrarian ahí y quiza se llegasen a enamorar. Quien diria... que ambos habian tenido una desilusion amorosa que los habia marcado y esa era la razon por la que no querian volver a enamorarse...

-_Esa es la razon...por la que siempre pesare que el amor es una mierda_-Dijo firme Fuuma a Kamui, luego de contarle lo ocurrido.

-_Entiendo..._-Respondio agachando el rostro, se habia enamorado y esa habia sido la forma en la que lo habian desilusionado? Era esa la forma en la que sus ilusiones se olvidarian?...No...Luchar por lo que quieres le habian dicho, y eso era lo que haria

_Estoy sufriendo...Pero...Solo un poco mas, solo un poco mas...Si no puedo acércame a tu corazón_

La hora de despedirse llego, lamentablemente, parecia haber sido muy pronto para ambos...claro, lo habia sido, solo una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos charlando, pero ese tiempo basto para que a Kamui le gustase Fuuma y quiza...lo sentimientos de Kamui serian correspondidos por Fuuma.

_-Te acompañare hasta que tomes el bus_-Le dijo Fuuma a Kamui, aquello no era un comentario, mas bien, parecia una orden, una orden contra la cual, Kamui no podia negarse

_-Seguro? No tienes otras cosas que hacer? No es necesario que me esperes_-Le dijo aquel mientras le sonreia, se alegraba que aquel lo fuese a acompañar.

_-No tengo nada que hacer, asi que aquí me quedare_-Respondio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-_Como quieras_-Le dijo con u tono tierno Kamui, mientras agachaba la mirada y sonreia para si mismo, en su interior...

_Solo un porco mas, solo...Intenta no borrar este momento_

_  
_La hora de decir adios llego, parecia que habia llegado muy pronto...

-Bueno...adios-Le dijo Kamui a Fuuma con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro

-_Hasta luego_-Le respodio Fuuma, quien en su mano, tenia anotada una direccion, parecia de un correo electronico, el correo de Kamui...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego, Fuuma movio unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de Kamui, le sonrio y tomo su rumbo. Kamui, ante aquello, se sonrojo y subio al bus, mientras en su mente, guardaba cada momento vivido con aquel... Lo guardaria como un bello recuerdo, un recuerdo que jamas olvidaria...

_-Fuuma..._-Susurro al olvido mietras el aire que entraba por aquella ventana movia sus cabellos, vio al cielo y sonrio...

_Dios por favor, dame valor..._

_  
__**THE END**_

_**Febrero 15, 2008**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un feo oneshot, lo se =__=U pero como dije, queria escribirlo ^^ y auque casi no hay dialogos...creanme, los dialogos no alcazarian...La fecha que se ve al final, es el dia en que ocurrio todo lo que se ve en el fic...fue el dia en el que lo conoci :'D y quise hacerlo un oneshot yaoi...para poder recordarlo siempre...Quiza no les agrade y se vea tonto...ñoño, feo, "x" y demas...pero salio de mi corazon ^^ las frases que se ven ahí, son la traducción del Ed. De Midori No Hibi, "**Mousukoshi, Mousukoshi**" realmente, un ending muy lindo ^^ les recomiendo escucharlo mientras lean el fic...o por lo menos, leerlo otra vez mientras escuchan la cancion xDU

_15 de febrero del 2008...Siempre en mi memoria..._

**Aqua-chan :3**


End file.
